


Golden

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mother/Daughter relationship, The Silent Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy spends a hot afternoon in the attic in hopes of getting ice cream. Soon she finds something more important, more precious than ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by Amy Grant’s Song “Golden”, in particular the lines   
> “You are young for a moment  
> For a moment, you are young  
> And your song and your story  
> Well it's only just begun”

Nancy was starting to regret agreeing to clean up the attic. Though her dad had sweetly asked, well, rather bribed with the promise of ice cream from Scoop afterwards, Nancy didn’t know if it was worth this hot summer’s day. Beads of sweat formed on Nancy’s upper lip. She felt gross, and knew she probably looked it too. Pulling out box, after box, most of which were filled with junk. 

Then Nancy found a photo album. She smiled at the pictures of her parents bringing her home from the hospital. She laughed at the one of her on her first day of school. That shirt really was awful. Then she found something stuck between the pages. It was a letter.

“Dear Nancy,  
You’ve found one of my letters for you! I knew you would. You’re so good with puzzles and finding things.”   
Nancy gasped. This was a letter from her mother. Like the one she found in Scotland.   
“So kiddo, I wanted to leave a letter behind reminding you that you’re young. You’ve got a lot of life to live. I know you’ll live it well. There’s going to be times when you feel like giving up. Or when things just go wrong, and you’re not sure what to do next. This letter is here to remind you that you’re going to make mistakes. And that’s okay, kiddo. Life isn’t worth living without making some mistakes along the way. You probably are going to mess up more than once. There’ll be someone better than you at something. That shouldn’t stop you from trying and giving it your best shot anyway.   
I also want to remind you that while you’re young, you should give everything your best shot. Try new things out. Go travelling! Eat strange foods! ‘Cause if you don’t, you may miss out on a beautiful meal, or a lovely place to explore.  
One last piece of advice on life: Read! Read lots of books, Nancy.  
Love,   
Your mom.” 

Nancy wiped away a single tear. Even though Kate had died many years before, Nancy still felt the fresh waves of aching. She tried to swallow, but it felt difficult. This letter brought back so many memories of her time in Scotland. Then she felt a flutter in her heart. This meant there were more letters out there. All she had to do was find them. Nancy grinned as tears flowed down her face. It was just like her mother do this. Soon she wiped her eyes, and tried to calm down before her dad came up there. She didn't want to tell anyone about this just yet. It was so personal, so private. 

Then, she hear footsteps clomping up the stairs.   
"Hey, Kiddo. Is everything alright up here? Nearly time for ice cream, I think!" Carson smiled at his daughter. Nancy looked up, and nodded. She cleared her throat.   
"Yeah, ice cream sounds great, Dad."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349398) by [ablackberrywinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter)




End file.
